Janeiro
by kttamergirl
Summary: Takuya and Zoe have grown up together since they were very young in their little secret, but what hapens when Zoe tells someone else their secret, where will they choose to live? vERY SWEET TAKUMI!
1. Chapter 1

Yes! I finally get to submit this fanfic to this site to show you guys! I hope you'll enjoy this story!

I also included a preview!

please enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janiero- Just the early begginning

Preview:

Preview:

"Takuya, I want to go back! Back home," Zoe cried, she let her head fall upon his bare chest, as she was in tears.

"Where's home?" he asked confused.

Zoe looked up at him, her cerulean eyes pleaded with his dark crimson eyes. He looked back, and saw all the tears she had let out.

"Janiero," she softly replied.

_A little blonde haired girl, with a slight tanned body, lay underneath the sun. She was wearing a light pink bathing top, that showed her belly button, and a short white skirt that was covered in pink and Purple flowers, which was cut on the side. She was at the age of four years old. Today was to her, her last day underneath the sun at the beach._

_She lay happily alone, in the nice warm sand. Her hair was ruffled up by her hands, yet it was still straight and beautiful. She breathed in and felt the warm breeze blow against her body, as the sun heated her up. She gripped the sand in her small little hands, and let it all go slowly, as she felt its warmness. The waves were not too far away from her, she listened to them roll back and forth from the beautiful blue ocean that was nearby._

_This was Janeiro………….._

She suddenly felt little wet droplets drop on her warm body. She then slightly opened her eyes to find him.

A little boy that was at the same age as her was sitting right next to her. His brown messy hair was dripping wet from swimming earlier in the warm salty water.

"Come and swim with me," he asked her.

The little girl looked up at him and smiled at her friend,

"Later, come lie down, it's beautiful today," she replied.

The little boy sighed, he really wanted to go swimming with his friend, but she refused.

"Okay," he replied, as he snatched the little white flower from her hair quickly, and made a run for it.

The little girl chased him across the beach, but he was too fast for her. She decided to run a little faster, as he decided to slow down. He looked back and saw how close she was in getting him. He tried with all his efforts to run faster, but he was too late,. She had tackled him to the sand.

Both of them kicked up the sand as they laughed playfully for ages.

Suddenly, something strange happened to both of them. Both of them still laughed, but they couldn't hear themselves laugh anymore. They both stared into each others eyes, which seemed almost endless. She stared at him confused locked in his crimson eyes, as he was locked up in her cerulean eyes, which made him too confused.

They both got up away from each other, neither one of them knew what had just happened, because they were both too young.

"Oh no," The little girl said sadly, looking at her beautiful white flower, which was now torn and crumpled. The little boy looked at her confused, then understood when she showed him the flower.

"That's okay, just wait here, okay?" he quickly replied, as he quickly dashed off somewhere.

The little girl sat and waited on the beach impatiently for him to return. The sun warmed her smooth young skin. She brang her knees up to her chest, as she sat still patiently.

He soon returned with something else in his hand.

"Mother told me, when you damage a friends favourite thing, give something back from the heart," he replied.

At this he put a prettier flower in her hair and kissed her on the cheek quickly. The little girls face fumed up all red. Her reaction to the kiss was the most confused and tensed up thing she had ever experienced in her early life. Quickly she got up off of the sand, and brushed the sand off of her clothes roughly.

"Ugh, how dare you! I don't even know you!" she shouted at him.

The little brunette turned around and looked at her confused.

"Don't you know me? Name's Takuya, your's after all summer?" he asked her, trying to hide away from all the trouble he had possibly caused.

"Zoe," she introduced herself politely, but still furious that he had still kissed her.

"You know, you're very rude to kiss a very special girl with out even knowing her name," she finished off and turned away from him. Takuya looked at her back, the sun was going down fast.

"We better go home soon," his little words echoed across the big calm waves nearby. Zoe looked around, it was beautiful, yet it was her last day.

"You know, school starts tomorrow," her little voice lifted up across the water. Takuya listened carefully and sighed sadly, he was going to miss it here, just as much as she did. His and her eyes wondered off across the light calm waves that moved gently back and fourth.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it," he replied sadly, both of them looked across the waves. Zoe sat next to Takuya, feeling more safer and less left alone. Takuya hugged her, as she hugged him back, as both were watching the sun set for a very long time. The sun was becoming weaker every minute they watched it set, lower and lower. Both of their eyes struggled for the light to survive, but nightfall was entering the sky at a fast rate.

Takuya slowly brought himself up, as Zoe was interrupted by his movement, the sun had just finished to set. Zoe looked up at Takuya slightly stirred from losing his warmth.

"Huh?" Zoe asked relaxed, but missing the warmth she had from Takuya. Takuya stood up tall above her, he stared at her with a warm expression. Zoe looked up at him confused, she had no idea why he was staring at her in such a funny way. He suddenly broke the strong bridge of silence.

"C'mon," he said softly and calmly to her. Zoe was really confused now, she had no idea of what he was talking about, her blonde hair blew gently with the light breeze.

"Where are we going?" she asked him confused, slowly rising up to her feet as well. Takuya helped her up to her feet and replied.

"I wanna show you something," he replied, Zoe moved in closer in curiosity.

"What do you want to show me?" she asked softly. Takuya lit a large happy grin on his face, as he grabbed her hand quickly and ran across the beach.

"Huh?" Zoe let out as he dragged her with him, she had no idea of what he was doing.

Both of them dashed across the light cold sand in the dim early moon light. They kept running until Takuya stopped as he revealed the small rowing boat that was infront of them. Zoe tried to catch her breath, as Takuya breathed in deeply after running a long way. Takuya gently held on to her hand as he stared into her eyes, this made Zoe feel very strange.

" Zoe, where do you want to live? Here……or home?" he asked her gently, Zoe bit her lip, her mother was probably worried about her right now, seeming Zoe was so late.

"Why?" she asked curiously. Takuya's eyes didn't leave her's as he searched for his next words.

"Because where ever you are, I want to be with you. You're my best friend Zoe, I don't want to leave you," he replied quickly, Zoe was breathless, Why was he asking her these tough decisions, she wasn't ready yet, she was just too young for this.

"It's true Takuya, I love it here, but…." Zoe trailed off into a soft gentle silence, letting go of his hand gently and letting it feel the soft breeze blow gently against it.

"But?" Takuya asked her softly.

Zoe looked back into his eyes, in them he saw confusion and hurt. He knew she loved it here, but little did he know, that this island wasn't there real home. He knew Zoe would miss her mother badly, because her mother was the only family member left at the moment. Her father was in Italy nursing her grandmother, seeming her grandfather had died of a very bad illness earlier that year. To Takuya, Italy was probably right across the opposite side of the world to her right now. She also had her aunt who was living with her mother in their little home not too far away from the beach.

Takuya closed his eyes, he didn't want to leave this island, he loved it here. Something ticked in his mind, he almost forgot to show Zoe what he wanted to show her.

"I don't know…" Zoe replied softly, Takuya looked back at her face which was lowered down to the ground, he smiled weakly.

"It's okay," he replied softly. Zoe looked back up at his face, his eyes shone within the moon light into hers, which made them look like sapphires. She soon found comfort within the small gentle smile he lit up on his face, this made her smile too.

She looked into his warm eyes and found warmth from them. At this he grabbed her hand again gently. Gently he led her towards a boat that looked familiar, something then told her no, but why?

"I want to show you something," he replied softly. His words gave Zoe courage, which made her to forget the bad feeling she had felt earlier as she stepped into the boat with him.

As the boat slowly drifted into the open ocean, Zoe thought about how worried her mother would be, and what her scary aunt was going to do when she got home. On the other hand, Takuya was feeling very adventurous, as he tapped the side of the boat impatiently. They had been sailing out into the open water for a very long time now, and nothing seemed to break the strong bridge of silence as they sailed out further away from the island.

Zoe breathed in deeply, she was nervous and scared, she had no idea where she was now, maybe Takuya was taking a different way back home, after all, he was the one that was always in charge of directing the boat into all the different routes to get back home, no matter where they were.

She gasped quietly and tensed as the small boat went for a little bit of a sharp bump in the water. Now Zoe was really scared, she then felt Takuya's warm hand against her's which comforted her.

Both of them jumped scared as they hit another bump. Takuya's eyes widened with shock as he saw what was coming in next.

"Get down!" he yelled as he covered himself over Zoe, shielding her from the unexpected attack.

Zoe flung her hair back, as her eyes widened with shock. Underneath Takuya's arms, she could see everything they were heading into.

The boat sailed faster and faster, as they headed out further and further out to the middle of nowhere. She trembled tensely underneath his arms, as they were suddenly pushed up, then flowed down. Takuya tried with all his efforts to shield Zoe from the next wave that was going to attack them. He clung tightly to the boat's rail, but that was all he could manage to do with his young little hands. Another wave crashed into the boat again, which made them jump as they were pushed up strongly, almost flinging Takuya over board.

All was now coming to a tense end, but that wasn't the end of it all. Zoe hugged Takuya with all her might, she had never ever been in such a bad condition in all her life. Takuya hugged her back strongly, this wasn't what he had wanted. Both of the little kids shuddered in fear, soon hoping and expecting that this was going to be the end of it all, but they were wrong,

"Ahhh!" they both yelled in terror. A wave had came out from the side and had hit them hardly on the side of the boat. The force of the wave flipped the boat completely over.

Both of the kids screamed in terror, they were flung out of the boat. Both of them held tightly onto each other's hands, as they plunged in deeply through the waters hard surface.

The boat made it safely all in one piece which was lucky for them both, but that still didn't change Zoe's new thoughts about her new best friend. Both of them let go of each other's hands and swam back up to the surface. When they had been flung out of the boat, they must have been flung out to safety.

Zoe gasped for air desperately, her arms were sore, so were her legs. She knocked Takuya out of the way as she swam back tiredly to the boat. Takuya started to catch up to her as she flipped the boat back over all by herself so she could climb in. She pulled herself in weakly, as she flung her back against the hard solid wood. Takuya catching up tried pulling himself into the boat, but with no luck he couldn't get in. His eyes shifted over towards Zoe, she was lying breathlessly in the boat exhausted.

"Umm Zoe, can you help me?" he asked. Zoe glared at him coldly, and sighed deeply.

"Why should I help you? Help yourself," she answered stubbornly.

Takuya sighed in deeply, he soon felt tensed up when he felt something slide against his foot. He could have sworn that he felt it, what could it possibly be this time? He looked down tensely, and this was when he began to lose all hope. Below him was a 6 metre black backed shark.

"Zoe pretty please, pretty please help me?" he pleaded. Zoe looked at him pathetiquely and closed her eyes.

"I don't think so Takuya, after all I've been through today, why do you expect me to help you huh? After………………" she kept going down the list.

The shark circled him dangerously as Zoe kept talking. Takuya tried to pull himself again, but it still wasn't working.

"Zoe!" Takuya cried for mercy, Zoe opened her eyes and looked at Takuya as she finished her list.

"Takuya get in!" she yelped as she pulled him in, the shark had only just missed his feet.

Zoe grabbed the nearest object and hit the shark hard on the head, but the shark still didn't give up. She then got the side of the stick she held and stabbed the sharp side into the shark's eye. Takuya watched it retreat helplessly as Zoe still fought back.

Zoe helped Takuya up as he picked up the rowing stick and started rowing back to their home in the city.

It was way too late now at night, Zoe was just going to have to sneak in through the back door. Time had passed them by as they rowed back to shore. When they arrived Zoe apologized to Takuya.

"S-sorry Takuya, I didn't know that the shark was going to eat you," she apologized.

"It's okay," Takuya replied, now happy that they were back home.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school huh?" Zoe asked,

"Sure," Takuya replied happily, this made Zoe really happy.

"Can't wait," she replied as she started walking away back home.

"Me neither," Takuya replied, as he looked back at the water, he had never been in such an adventure in all his life. But he remembered the sharks touch on his barefoot,

A sharp memory hit him in the head again of the same shark. On it's back, he noticed a scratch.

Huh? Why did that shark have a scratch?

He soon ended his thoughts by looking at the time on the clock inside. Quickly he snuck through his front door and went to sleep.

Little did the two kids know what was awaiting them later on in the future. They thought it was the end, they were wrong……….It was only the beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chap!

Please review!


	2. New beginnings

So sorry I haven't updated in a very looong time! -- But I promise I'll be able to update more often during the holidays!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: New beginnings

She lay her head on her beach towel, her tanned body lay relaxed in the sun. Strands of her blonde hair blew gently on to her smooth face as her eyes were closed, as her blue shades, shaded her eyes from the sun's light.

"Zoe," he said softly, not realizing she was asleep.

"Zoe?" he continued waiting for an answer, he flicked some cold drops of water onto her accidentally which started to stir her.

"Mmhmm," she replied in her sleep as she turned her head away from him.

He brushed his hand over her face, putting her hair back away from her face. His crimson eyes were darker than when he had been younger and a lot richer too. His dark brown hair had sand caught up in it.

"Zoe…" he said gently, smiling down at her, as he watched her in her sleep.

He moved his tanned face towards her face closely and whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath breathe gently against her neck as he whispered. This definitely made her stir up.

"Mmm…Taki?" she mumbled in her sleep in reply. He smiled again and kept whispering in her ear.

"Zoe… Shark…Drrr-d-Drrrr-d! Grrr, Oh no, it's got you!" he whispered.

"Aahh! Takuya!" she screamed out his name jumping up out of her sleep.

He answered her with a joyfully joking laugh, he had scared the living day lights out of her.

She then began to whine and sob as she hugged him, he forgot that she hated sharks. He stopped laughing, and became a little more serious.

"Oh, Zoe… You know I was only joking," he replied, rubbing her back trying to give her comfort. She unwrapped her hands away from his warm smooth neck and glared at him coldly.

"How could you play such a nasty joke on me?" she demanded very unhappy.

His crimson eyes stared back into her beautiful cerulean eyes, changing the cold evil glare quickly into a warm and happy gaze. She blinked away, she could never win against her childhood best friend.

They had been best friends since they were four years old. Even though a lot of things had changed over the years, there was only one thing that never changed. Their beloved home…the beach……. the island……Their land."

"_Janiero,"_

The land had sounded as if it was calling itself out to their young minds, or was it their young minds calling out it's name?

"Takuya," Zoe said his name softly.

"Yeah?" he replied sternly.

The wind blew through her hair gently, the island was really calling them wasn't it?

"I was wondering…." She replied in a daze.

He then shifted his body really close to hers. He lay his shoulder against hers allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder against his head.

"What were you wondering?" he asked her concerned.

"Where were you going to take me today?" she asked. He smiled.

"Surprise.. I'll show you soon, just after I do something first." He replied.

She then shifted her head off of his shoulder as he got up onto his knees.

"Do what first?" she asked, she hated being alone.

He smiled at her warmly as he moved towards her closely, she had almost blushed.

"This!" he quickly replied, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

He then flipped her body onto the back of his shoulder and carried her to the water's cool waves.

Zoe tried scrambling out of his grip, but it wasn't any use. She kicked and screamed at him, but nothing made him let go of her.

"Takuya! Let me go!" she yelled at him furiously.

"Why?" he smirked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me why! Let me go or else!" She still screamed at him.

"Or else what Z?" he replied.

She then looked into his eyes and stopped kicking, he then smiled. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Ugh! I can't stand you!" she screamed giving up.

But she was already too late. He quickly chucked her into the water.

"Aaagh!" she screamed as she fell into the water. Takuya started laughing and jumped in with her.

Both of their heads broke back to the waters surface for air. Zoe swept in gasps of air, but Takuya breathed in slowly.

Both waddled in the water for a while, Zoe then turned around. His happy gaze was then greeted by her cold icy glare, but this still didn't change his mind.

"What!" she demanded. He began to laugh again, seeing that she was completely drenched.

"N-nothing, you just look really pisse-" he got cut off by her voice as he smirked.

"Don't even bother!" she shrieked at him.

Takuya looked at her with a big grin on his face as she looked away from him.

"I'm sure you don't even want me to bother doing this to you neither huh?" he replied.

She turned around sharply at him, but she was too late again. He quickly wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her underneath the water. She struggled to free herself from his grip, but it was way too strong for her.

Both stared at each other underneath the water. He looked deeply in happiness at her eyes. But her eyes stared back at him coldly. Seeing his happy eyes melted her icy cold glare into a happy and forgiving stare.

Both stared at each other like that for a few seconds, but she then started to run out of air. She quickly tried to kick herself out of his grip, but he didn't want to let go. She kicked harder and harder, it wasn't until he realized that she had run out of air.

Just as he decided to let her go, she ripped herself out of his grip and broke free from the water's surface.

Takuya then broke for air as well. But just as he broke free for air, he was soon greeted by a giant slam of water.

Zoe jumped into his arms and knocked him back into the water with her. Both had made a giant splash from beneath them as they fell on top of each other.

The waves pushed them back to the warm wet sandy shore of the beach which was not too far away from their resting spot on the beach.

Takuya rolled onto his back and let the water push him back into the warm and partly dry sand. Zoe still clung onto him from within the water's grip and rolled her stomach back on top of him. She rested her head against his chest as she lay her hand on top of his bare stomach exhausted.

Takuya looked at her and smiled down at her happily as he closed his eyes and lay his head back against the warm sand. He too was exhausted.

Zoe smiled back at him warmly, and hugged him tighter towards her, she then began to ruffle his hair with her other hand softly as she kissed his warm built up chest and closed her eyes. She really loved him.

He looked back down at her and began to stare warmly at her as he smiled. He hugged her close to him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep.

He then brushed a few of her strands of hair away from her soft and smooth young face as she slept warmly in his arms. He then placed a kiss on top of her head and watched her dream for hours. He too really loved her.

Even though they were best friends, they always got caught up in things that they both thought that they shouldn't really do. Both loved each other, but had a very close friendship. In fact they were way closer than best friends. They always acted towards each other like they were very close sister and brother.

For hours they lay under the sun under the waves. The sun was now stronger, now that it was afternoon. The wind blew through their hair gently, softly cooling them off as the scorching sun heated them up.

It wasn't till Takuya was the first to realize that he had too drifted off to sleep in the sun. He started to wake up slowly in a daze. He felt all warm, but it wasn't just the sun, there was something there. He let his hand slide down along Zoe's back, then his eyes widened.

Ah! Zoe? Not again! I've got to get a hold of myself! Why do these things keep happening to me?

Zoe shifted her head slightly and faced the other way. Her face was now starting to stir as the sunlight hit her face brightly. She then started to wake up, she too was in a daze, but Takuya wasn't anymore.

As soon as she opened her eyes, the first thing she felt was Takuya's arms sliding down along her back. Blood suddenly rushed all over her as she quickly went bright red.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed jumping up off of him quickly.

Takuya got up slightly and slightly backed away from her. His blood suddenly flowed with sadness, he didn't mean to upset her.

Zoe stood and stared at him for a while, she didn't realize what she had done to him. The wind blew through her dark blonde hair gently, it really was starting to get late.

He continued staring at her for a while. He then lowered his head and closed his eyes solemnly.

She began to soften up and decided to sit right next to him, why had she been so mean?

His stiff figure sat half coldly and half warmly next to her.

"Takuya…." The words flowed gently out of her mouth.

There was a strong bridge of silence between them, neither looked at each other.

"Yeah," he replied sadly.

The silence continued until she broke it.

"Where were you going to take me?" she asked.

The wind blew gently again, ruffling up his hair softly before he spoke. He breathed in deeply and let it all out.

"A place…." He trailed off.

"A place that's way away from here…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phew! Big description, anyways I hope ya like it!

Please review!


End file.
